Make Me Love You
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Sasuke seorang gay. Naruto seorang wanita yang so-soan ahli di bidang cinta, padahal dirinya sendiri belum pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih! Itachi yang nyaris putus asa terhadap kelakuan 'nyentrik' Sasuke akhirnya meminta bantuan Naruto. Mampukah Naruto mengembalikan Sasuke ke jalan yang lurus? Atau? Warn : SasuFemNaru
1. Agreement

"Sasuke, kita akhiri saja semua ini." Sasuke membeku di tempat. Minuman yang semula akan ia tegak kini menggantung di tangannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Alis pria berambut raven itu sedikit mengkerut, "Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tenang dan datarnya—walaupun hatinya kini mulai terasa sesak karenanya. Rasanya kini hatinya diremas-remas.

Neji menghela nafas panjang dan meminum _cappuchino_ dengan khidmat, "Umur kita sudah hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun. Aku ingin mempunyai anak dan keluarga seperti yang lainnya."

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Tangannya yang tengah memegang gelas bergetar. Kepalanya sekarang terasa panas. Sasuke meminum kopi pahitnya dengan sekali tegakan.

Neji beranjak dari kursi dan membalikkan badannya, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke, tetapi... hubungan ini sejak awal memang sudah salah." Dengan begitu Neji berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke meremas gelas yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Kepalanya serasa mendidih. Amarahnya mulai memuncak, Ia melemparkan gelasnya ke lantai. Gelas tersebut pecah dan kopinya berhamburan membasahi lantai café.

Semua mata memandang heran dan mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai membuku-buku. Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari sela-sela kepalan tangan Sasuke.

Seakan frustasi, Sasuke membanting meja dan menendang kursi di sampingnya sampai patah. _Berengsek! Berengsek! Berengsek!_ Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati. Ia membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang berjumlah tidak sedikit, lalu melemparkannya ke udara. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke segera angkat kaki dari café tersebut.

Hatinya hancur. Hubungan yang telah dibina selama lima tahun kini lenyap karena alasan 'ingin memiliki anak dan keluarga'. Sasuke mendengus geli meratapi hidupnya. Matanya mulai terasa terbakar dan perih.

"Berakhir..."

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Story By**_ **.**

 **Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

 _ **Pairing**_ **:**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 _ **Rate**_ **:**

 _ **Mature**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Drama and Romance**_

 _ **Warn :**_

 _ **Gender Bender, Out of Character, Alternative Univers, Strong Language, Typos, Ide pasaran etc.**_

 **WAJIB DIBACA** _ **:**_

 **Ngomong-ngomong, ini** _ **fict**_ **terinspirasi** **dari** _ **fict**_ **milik** **AiForRish** **yang berjudul** _ **"Nanny For Sasuke"**_ **(hueee~~ ff-nya dihapus! *** _ **cry**_ ***) tapi tenang,** **tidak ada unsur** _ **plagiarism**_ **di** _ **fanfict**_ **Ryn** **:3**

 **Dari segi jalan cerita juga sudah berbeda jauh.** _ **So, just read and you'll understand**_ **di mana letak kesamaannya. Kalo ada yang mirip-mirip dikit maafin lhaa~ :3**

 **..~"** _ **Happy Reading "~..**_

Itachi menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Suara musik yang keras tidak mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sungguh, sikap Sasuke beberapa bulan terakhir ini benar-benar parah! Ya, semua ini terjadi sejak adik kecilnya itu berpisah dengan kekasihnya—Neji.

Bukannya tidak bersyukur, jika boleh jujur, Itachi sangat mengapresiasi sikap Neji yang mau berubah menuju ke arah yang lebih baik—putus dengan Sasuke. Namun, semua itu malah memperparah sikap dan kepribadian Sasuke.

Itachi sudah puluhan kali menyewa banyak wanita untuk menggoda sang Uchiha bungsu itu, tapi semuanya berakhir dengan wanita yang disewanya menangis karena kalimat-kalimat pedas yang terlontar dari mulut adiknya itu. Kini ia mulai putus asa...

Ia meremas rambutnya dengan gemas. Astaga _Kami-sama_ , sebenarnya ia salah apa sehingga ia dihadiahi adik pecinta sesama jenis yang akut?

Itachi menegak minumannya dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ia sudah kehabisan akal saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin sekali terjun dari lantai tujuh puluh kantor Uchiha _Corporation_ agar mampu menghilangkan frustasi di kelapanya yang sudah menjamur beberapa bulan ini! Tapi nampaknya itu bukan jalan yang terbaik.

Itachi menjambak rambutnya semakin keras, sekarang kepalanya terasa seakan mau pecah. Oh _Kami-sama_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela nafas—mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya menarik gagang pintu ruangan. Apapun yang terjadi ke depannya, ini adalah pilihannya. Dia tahu apa resiko yang akan dihadapinya. Lagipula dia mau membayar 'itu' dengan apa? Dengan daun? Oh ya ampun, yang benar saja! Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Seandainya daun bisa berubah menjadi uang, ia tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan hina ini... _well_ , **'seandainya'** tidak akan merubah apapun.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?! _Bodoh_! Ia mendorong pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto segera disambut dengan dentuman musik yang keras. Ruangannya temaran, hanya lampu kelap-kelip berwarna-warni yang berada di lantai dansa sebagai satu-satunya penerangan.

Orang-orang berkerumun di lantai dansa tersebut. Mereka menari mengikuti alunan musik. Para wanita yang berdansa di sana tidak peduli tubuh mereka dipegangi dan digerayami oleh tangan-tangan nakal pada lelaki hidung belang. Naruto menatap kerumunan tersebut dengan tatapan sendu. _Mungkin tidak akan lama juga aku akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka..._

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari mangsa. Ia tidak suka berada di tempat ini, gendang telinganya bisa rusak jika berlama-lama di sini. Sebaiknya ia harus segera mencari 'pelanggan' dan pergi dari sini. Ia sungguh-sungguh sudah tidak tahan! Seorang lelaki yang tengah minum sendirian di Bar mencuri perhatiannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera menghampiri pria tersebut.

Dua orang wanita berpakaian minim yang tengah minum bersama melihat kepergian Naruto saat melewati keduanya. Mereka memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam, "Siapa wanita itu?" tanya wanita berambut pirang kepada kawannya.

Teman berambut coklatnya mengangat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin orang baru."

Wanita berambut pirang itu hampir saja tersedak minumannya saat melihat siapa yang akan dihampiri oleh Naruto, "Lihat, apa yang dilakukan wanita itu!"

"Gadis bodoh, dia pemilih yang buruk!" timbal wanita berambut coklat, "Apa kita harus menghentikannya?"

Wanita berambut pirang menggelangkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju, "Jangan," ia melirik temannya dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Biarkan dia merasakan apa yang kita rasakan dulu."

"Kau benar," mereka kemudian tertawa bersama seperti orang bodoh.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sebelah targetnya dan memesan segelas _wine_. Pria sasarannya mulai menyadari keberadaannya dan menoleh, "Kau baru di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Itachi mulai membuka suara. _Ahh... Kami-sama, aku mencintaimu! Terima kasih atas mukjizat yang telah kau beri._ Bagai pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Begitulah kira-kira hati sang Uchiha sulung saat ini. Senyum di bibirnya tidak luntur barang sedetikpun.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, "Benarkah?" Ia menegak pesanan _wine_ yang baru saja datang ke hadapannya dan tertawa kecil saat gelas wine itu menjauh dari bibirnya, "Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak 'pelanggan', sehingga tuan tidak melihatku." Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil mengoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi minuman cairan beralkohol.

Itachi mendengus geli. Ia menunduk dan memandangi gelas berisi beer yang memantulkan gambaran dirinya. Itachi tahu gadis di sampingnya ini tengah berbohong padanya. Tentu ia tahu, dia sudah berbulan-bulan di sini mencari 'mangsa' untuk adiknya. Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, "Jadi kau banyak pelangan, ya?" ia menatap Naruto dengan lekat—meminta jawaban.

Naruto tertegun ditatap oleh putra sulung Uchiha. Ia segera membuang muka dan meminum _wine_ sebagai pelarian, "Apa itu artinya kau 'ahli' dalam bercinta?"

Bulu halus di tubuh Naruto mendadak berdiri seketika. Ia bahkan melihat pria di sebelahnya menyeringai lebar dari ekor matanya. Entahlah, tapi Naruto tidak suka dengan seringai dan tatapan tersebut.

Naruto menurunkan gelas _wine_ dan menyimpannya di meja. Setelah mendapatkan kontrol dirinya kembali, Naruto menggerakan kepala untuk membalas tatapan 'calon pelanggannya' dengan senyum sumbringah palsunya.

"Tentu saja." Ujarnya bangga, "Jika aku tidak **pandai** dan **ahli** dalam bercinta, mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan banyak pelanggan. Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa renyah. Ia segera membuang wajahnya ke samping. _Ha. Ha. Ha. Memiliki kekasih saja aku belum pernah._ Naruto mencemooh dirinya sendiri. Itu memang kenyataan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi beruntung, sepertinya pria di sampingnya ini mempercayainya.

'Gadis bodoh.' Seringai di bibir Sang Uchiha sulung nampak semakin melebar. Itachi memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kau tidak ada masalah dalam mengajari 'seseorang' tentang bercinta?"

Naruto membalas senyum Itachi dengan senyuman dan tatapan seduktifnya, "Tentu saja."

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalau begitu, mari kita habiskan malam bersama," Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Naruto. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari klub malam dan menuju ke area parkiran.

Sedikit lucu memang ternyata orang yang ingin membodohi kini malah terbodohi.

Itachi membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto, "Silakan."

"Terima kasih." Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil dan diikuti oleh Itachi setelahnya. Putra sulung Uchiha tersebut memasukan kunci dan segera menstater mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan klub malam dan membelah jalan pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Sunyi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memulai percakapan untuk memecah keheningan. Naruto bahkan mencengkram rok yang tengah dikenakannya karena sedikit canggung. Ini hal yang baru untuknya.

"Jadi..." Naruto mencoba membuka suara pada kesunyian dengan sedikit takut-takut namun masih dapat terdengar.

Itachi melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya, "Itachi." dan kembali berfokus pada jalan di depannya.

Naruto menoleh pada pria di sampingnya yang tengah mengemudi, "Huh?"

"Itachi. Namaku Itachi." Ia masih berfokus pada acara mengemudinya.

"Oh." Naruto menganggukan kepala berkali-kali, "Namaku Naruto."

Itachi tersenyum singkat, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto."

Mobil yang tiba-tiba berbelok membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Alisnya sedikitnya berkerut ketika menyadari bahwa mobil yang ditumpanginya kini memasuki kawasan sebuah café. Bukankah harusnya mereka pergi hotel? Atau Naruto yang berharap mereka pergi ke sana?

"Maaf—"

"Turunlah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Bersama dengan itu Itachi keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam café yang diikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang!" seorang pelayan wanita menyambut kedatangan Itachi dan Naruto.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh café untuk mencari meja yang mempunyai ruang privasi. Sebuah meja di pojok ruangan yang tidak terlalu banyak tamu di sana sedikit mencuri perhatian Sang Uchiha. Di rasa telah mendapatkan tempat yang menurutnya pas, Ia segera berjalan menuju meja sasarannya.

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa café. Kepala mendongak saat melihat Naruto yang malah berdiri, "Duduklah." perintahnya yang segera dituruti oleh wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Permisi," Seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan buku menu.

"Satu cangkir _cappuchino_." Itachi memesan langsung tanpa membuka buku menu. Naruto sedikit kaget saat mendengar Itachi memesan dengan cepat.

"Baiklah." Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan Itachi dan segera menoleh pada Naruto yang baru saja membuka buku menu.

"Err..." Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka buku menu dan menyimpannya kembali di meja, "Satu es jeruk." Entahlah, hanya buah berbentuk bulat dan berwarna orange yang dapat terlintas di kepalanya.

Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan Naruto dan mengambil kembali buku menu, "Pesanan kalian akan siap dalam lima belas menit." dengan itu pelayan tersebut berlalu.

Itachi merogo kantong dalam jasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran berbentuk persegi. Menyimpan benda tersebut di meja dan menyodorkan—yang ternyata sebuah foto kepada wanita yang kini tengah duduk di seberangnya.

Naruto mengambil selembar foto yang di sodorkan Itachi. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Manik sebiru lautannya mengamati potret tersebut dengan saksama. Hanya satu kata yang dapat terlintas di kepala Naruto saat melihat orang yang ada di dalam potret tersebut : tampan.

Laki-laki di dalam foto itu memiliki rambut raven dengan matanya yang menyaingi gelapnya langit malam. Hidungnya mancung dan rahangnya yang tegas. Kulitnya putih bak sebuah porselin. Senyumya yang menawan nampaknya membuat setiap setiap wanita yang melihatnya pasti meleleh.

Jangankan melihat lelaki ini secara langsung, hanya dengan melihat pria ini tersenyum melalui foto ini sudah mampu membuat jantung Naruto bertabuh kencang!

Alis Naruto mengkerut seketika. _Siapa sebenarnya lelaki dalam foto ini? Apakah memang_ _ **ada**_ _lelaki setampan ini? Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan foto ini hasil edit dari photoshop! Ya, ya, bisa saja pria di dalam potret ini sebenarnya berwajah jelek dengan mata yang terlewat belo, hidungnya pesek, giginya tonggos dan kulitnya hitam! Hmmm... ini patut dipertanyakan!_

"Dia adiku."

"Huh?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan bungkam setelah melihat Itachi dengan penerangan yang 'sangat cukup' untuk membuktikan bahwa ia ternyata seorang lelaki yang tampan. Ia melihat kembali melihat foto yang ada di tangannya dan kembali memperhatikan Itachi. _Errr... mirip._ Naruto _sweat-drop_. _Sepertinya foto ini bukan hasil editan._

Itachi menatap manik sebiru lautan di hadapannya yang juga tengah menatap dirinya, "Dia gay."

Naruto hampir saja terkena serangan jantung, "Apa?!" Naruto menundukan kepalanya untuk kembali melihat potret adik Itachi. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana laki-laki setampan ini bisa menjadi seorang gay, sungguh sangat disayangkan sekali.

"Permisi." Pelayan tadi datang kembali dengan membawa nampan yang terdapat secangkir _cappuchino_ dan segelas es jeruk.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama." Ia meletakkan _cappuchino_ di meja di hadapan Itachi dan es jeruk di meja di hadapan Naruto.

"Selamat menikmati." Ia tersenyum simpul dan berlalu pergi untuk melayani pelanggan yang lain.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan menunjukan fotonya kepadaku?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia merogo kembali saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang kemudian di sodorkan pada Naruto. Wanita berkulit karamel itu meraih amplop tersebut dan mengintip isi di balik amplop yang diberikan oleh si Uchiha sulung.

Manik sebiru langit musim panas milik Naruto kini sedikit membulat saat mengetahui apa yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut.

Uang sejumlah lima ribu yen bersemayam di dalam gua kertas yang membalutnya. Naruto segera menjernihkan kepalanya dan menyimpannya di meja. Ia kini menatap sang Uchiha dengan tajam, "Apa sebenarnya maksud dan tujuanmu, Tuan Itachi?"

"Aku dengar kau pandai dalam bercinta, Nona." Senyum di bibit Itachi belum sirna.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menggoda adikmu dan **bercinta** dengannya?" terka wanita berambut pirang emas.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau mengajarinya agar adikku dapat kembali menyukai lawan jenisnya."

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dan nampa berpikir keras. _Mengajari seseorang yang gay bukanlah hal mudah, bisa berbulan-bulan bahkan bisa sampai bertahun-tahun. Menurutku harga lima ribu yen terlalu murah. Jika aku bisa bekerja di club itu dan mendapatkan lima ratus yen dalam sehari, bayangkan jika dikali selama seminggu. Hmm..._

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto, Itachi kembali angkat bicara, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Nona, itu hanya _down payment_ saja. Setelah kau bekerja aku akan membayarmu setiap tiga puluh hari sekali." Naruto kini menegakkan badannya dan mulai mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Itachi.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang nampaknya tertarik, Uchiha Itachi nampak menyeringai, "Tentu dengan bayaran yang menggiurkan untukmu."

Naruto mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke depan, "Berapa harganya?"

Seringai di bibir Itachi semakin lebar, "Bagaimana dengan dua ratus lima puluh ribu yen?"

"Aku setuju." Potong Naruto cepat. Ia wajahnya yang serius kini nampak berseri-seri yang lalu menyedot es jeruknya dengan senang hati. Itachi ternyum puas, setidaknya masih ada kesempatan untuk adiknya menjadi normal. Ia cukup puas dengan 'bisnis' ini.

Uchiha sulung mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Sembari menunggu ia meyeruput _cappuchino_ miliknya. Itachi banyak berharap kepada Naruto, semoga ia tidak bernasib seperti wanita-wanita yang disewanya dulu.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Itachi, "Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Aku ingin meminta _bill_ -nya."

"Baiklah." Pelayan pergi menuju _counter_ untuk memenuhi permintaan Itachi. Tidak lama kemudian sang pelayan kembali datang dan menyimpan _bill_ di meja Itachi dan menghampiri pelanggan lain yang memanggilnya.

Itachi menengok jam yang melingkar di tangannya yang menunjukan hampir pukul dua pagi, "Apa kau sudah selesai?" ia bertanya kepada Naruto yang nampak memainkan es batu yang ada di dalam gelas minumannya.

"Eh? Iya."

Itachi berdiri, ia merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyimpannya di meja, "Mari ku antar kau pulang." Naruto mengganggukan kepalanya dan mengekor pada Uchiha sulung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan nampak sepi. Hanya lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan yang menjadi sumber penerangan di jalanan pinggiran wilayah Konoha. Naruto hanya dapat menikmati pemandangan malam kota kecil kelahirannya—Konoha melalui jendela mobil.

"Jadi, kau tinggal di mana, Naruto?" Itachi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan sunyi Konoha yang kini terlihat seperti tak berpenghuni.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di hadapannya, "Di depan ada sebuah perempatan, belok ke sebelah kanan. Melewati dua blok perumahan dan di sanalah rumahku."

Itachi mengganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ummm... apa adikmu pernah memiliki seorang kekasih wanita sebelumnya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada berharap. Setidaknya dia butuh 'senjata' untuk mengembalikkan pemuda gay itu ke jalan yang lurus.

Itachi melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, "Setahuku, dia belum pernah memilikinya. Dia hanya memiliki seorang mantan dan itu seorang laki-laki."

Kedua alis Naruto silih bertautan. Sedikit ironi memang, salah satu faktor yang mengubah seorang laki-laki atau perempuan menjadi menyuka sesama jenis ialah karena pernah mengalami sakit hati yang teramat mendalam yang diakibatkan lawa jenis.

Naruto mendesah kecewa, akan menjadi sulit jika dia gay karena genetik, "Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah." Naruto bergunam kecil.

"Maaf?" Itachi bertanya kembali—ia tidak mampu mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto tertawa canggung, "Ah, tidak... bukan apa-apa."

Itachi nampak tidak mempermasalahkannya, "Apa... rumahmu yang ini?" Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang begitu sederhana.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat melalui jendela, "Ya, itu rumahku." Ia melepas _seat-belt-_ nya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia membungkukan badannya, "Terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya."

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak masalah. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu dan jangan lupa untuk membawa serta barang berharga dan bajumu." Naruto mengangguk. Bersama dengan itu Itachi memutar balik mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya kegelapan menelan mobil yang dikendarai Itachi.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini pilihan yang tepat atau bukan. Tapi setidaknya ini salah satu jalan yang mampu membuat Naruto terlepas dari jerat 'lelaki itu'. Ia kembali menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ke istana berharga miliknya.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Naruto masih berkemas untuk ke pindahannya yang entah ke mana—hanya Itachi yang tahu. Naruto mengambil sebuah bingkai yang terdapat di atas meja—sebuah potret keluarga.

Naruto mengusap wajah seorang pria berambut pirang dan wanita bermbut merah, "Ayah... Ibu... Aku harap ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Do'akan aku." Ia memeluk pigura tersebut yang tanpa ia sadari, air matanya turun dari sela-sela matanya.

Bunyi sebuah kelakson membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Naruto berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirainya. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ia dapat melihat Itachi saat Itachi menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Naruto segera bergegas. Ia memasukan foto tersebut ke dalam sebuah koper dan berlari menuju ke halaman depan rumahnya, tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan sambil menggerek kopernya.

Ia dapat melihat Itachi yang menyenderkan punggung pada mobilnya kini berjalan menuju ke belakang mobil untuk membuka bagasi. Ia membantu Naruto untuk memasukan koper yang dibawa Naruto ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

Setelah selesai dengan koper, tanpa membuang waktu Itachi dan Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menuju tempat tujuan sang keturunan Uchiha.

Naruto tidak tahu ke mana Itachi membawanya. Yang jelas mereka telah melewati perbatasan kota kecil Konoha dan kini mengarah ke Tokyo. Naruto hanya dapat memandangi tugu bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Konoha' yang berlalu menjauh. Maniknya menyendu.

.

.

.

 _Semoga ini adalah pilihan terbaik, Kami-sama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat tinggal, Konoha..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hingga detik ini Naruto masih belum tahu ke mana ia akan di bawa. Mereka berkendara hampir selama berjam-jam. Itachi juga nampaknya masih enggan berbicara ke mana mereka akan pergi. Dan salahnya adalah : Naruto juga nampaknya tidak ingin bertanya. Mungkin ini yang peribahasa katakan tentang 'Malu bertanya sesat di jalan'.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sebenarnya kita akan pergi ke mana?"

Itachi membelokan mobilnya ke area sebuah perumahan yang cukup elit menurut wanita di sampingnya. "Kita akan pergi ke rumah adikku."

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup menarik perhatian Naruto. Uchiha sulung keluar dari mobilnya dan mengambilkan koper milik Naruto dan memasuki halaman rumah tersebut.

Ia merogoh sakunya untuk membuka kunci rumah lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Naruto berjalan mengikuti Itachi. Naruto menggerakkan maniknya untuk menyapu seluruh ruangan, "Duduklah." Perintah Itachi sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Tanpa diperintah dua kali Naruto segera mendudukan dirinya di seberang lelaki bermarga Uchiha.

Itachi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius, "Selama kau 'mengajar' adikku, kau akan tinggal di rumah ini. Kau boleh menggunakan kamar mana pun yang kau suka keculi kamar pertama di lantai dua, itu kamar Sasuke. Tugasmu adalah membersihkan rumah ini dan memasak."

"Untuk bahan masakan kau harus belanja sendiri. Aku akan menambahkan uang belanja ke rekeningmu, terpisah dari gajimu. Bagaimana, apa kau mengerti sejauh ini Nona?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Ia tidak terlalu peduli, yang ia butuhkan hanya uang. _Yeah..._ "Namaku Naruto, bukan 'Nona'."

Itachi tersenyum, "Baiklah, terserah. Bisakah kau menanda tangani ini?" Ia menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna hijau dan pulpen yang segera diraih oleh wanita berkulit karamel di seberangnya.

Naruto membuka map tersebut. Matanya membaca setiap baris tulisan yang tercetak di dalam kertas putih itu. Ia menggedikkan bahunya. _Ha! Persetan dengan perjanjian ini. Aku tidak peduli._ Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto segera membubuhkan tanda tangan dan nama serta nomor rekeningnya di lembar perjanjian tersebut. setelah selesai Naruto memberikan mapnya kembali kepada Itachi.

Lelaki yang memiliki sedikit keriput itu menyimpan berkas yang diberikan Naruto di tas meja. Ia merogoh sakunya dan memberikan secarik kertas pada Naruto, "Ini adalah nomor telepon pribadiku. Kau bisa menelepon atau mengirimkan pesan kepadaku jika kau mmbutuhkan apapun—selama itu bersangkutan dengan Sasuke dan ini adalah alamat e-mailku. Aku ingin kau mengirimkan laporan setiap hari setelah kau memberikan pelajaran pada Sasuke."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya kembali. _Ya, ya, ya, terserah._

Itachi memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak membaca setiap gerak dan ekspresi wajah gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia tahu Naruto tidak begitu peduli atas ocehannya. Itachi tersenyum tipis. _Semoga kau bisa ngacuhkan kata-kata pedas Sasuke seperti kau mengacuhkan ucapanku._

Pria di seberang Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri, "Eh?" Naruto sempat kaget.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti aku akan kembali ke kantor." Ia mengambil berkas di meja dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk, "Semoga beruntung, Naruto." Wanita berambut pirang itu memandangi kepergian Itachi hingga punggungnya tidak terlihat terhalangi pintu yang menutup.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa untuk sekedar meluruskan punggungnya. Ia meregangkan tangan dan kakiknya lalu menghela nafas lelah. Rasanya tulang punggungnya nyaris patah karena terlalu lama duduk.

Hmm... sepertinya ia akan mencari kamar dan menata barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu kemudian memulai pekerjaan? Ia menyambar kopernya dan melangkah kan kakinya ke lantai dua. Naruto sempat melirik ke pintu kamar yang diyakininya adalah kamar sang adik dari Itachi.

Kini mata Naruto tertuju pada sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh tepat sebelah kamar Sasuke. Naruto sedikit berlari dan membuka pintu tersebut. Sebuah kamar bernuansa biru muda menyapa penglihatannya. Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat; Ia menyukai kamar ini. Kamarnya lumayan besar, bisa dibilang dua kali lipat dari kamar miliknnya di rumah.

Naruto membuka kopernya dan hal yang pertama yang ia dapati adalah sebuah figura berisikan foto keluarganya. Ia mengambil dan memandanginya. Ia tersenyum lemah dan membelai foto tersebut, "Ayah... Ibu... aku tidak menyesali atas apa yang terjadi kepadaku." Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum kembali dan menyimpan potret tersebut di atas meja.

Naruto segera membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Naruto tidak membuang banyak waktu, ia segera mencari alat-alat pembersih ruangan dan segera menyelesaikan salah satu pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita bermanik _cerulean_ itu menyeka peluh yang ada di pelipisnya. Ia menjatuhkan badannya pada sofa, "Haaahhhhh!" ia meregangkan tangan dan kakinya. Bibirnya mengkerucut, Ia lelah, Ia baru saja membersihkan seruluh isi rumah—kecuali kamar Sasuke karena kamarnya terkunci.

Ia tidak pernah membersihkan rumah sebesar ini! _Huuu... rasanya tanganku mau lepas._ Naruto menatap jam yang menempel pada dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Ia kembali menghela nafas, ia harus segera terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ia harus segera memasak untuk makan malam, tapi ia masih lemas... bagaimana jika tangannya benar-benar lepas?

Naruto menjadi _horror_ sendiri. _Itu tidak mungkin terjadikan, ya?_ _Hahaha_. Naruto bermonolog dalam hati sambil tertawa garing. Naruto menyamankan posisi tidurnya di sofa. Ia hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar dan setelah itu memasak makan malam. Naruto memejamkan matanya. _Ya... hanya sebentar saja._

Naruto mengkerjapkan kelopak matanya. Ia mendudukan dirinya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Merasa cukup Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit bingung dengan kondisi ruangan yang gelap gulita. Naruto berdiri dan berlari ke arah tangga saat mengetahui jam telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa berkepripintuan, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" ia belum menyerah dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke lebih keras, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban segera menempelkan telinga ke pintu kamar adik Itachi dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

Hening... Naruto tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun dari dalam sana. Apa mungkin dia belum pulang? Naruto menjauhkan diri dari pintu. Jika memang seperti itu ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Naruto bergegas turun menuju ke dapur untuk memasak.

Menyalakan lampu dapur. Naruto membuka kulkas dan mengobservasi seluruh isi kulkas. _Telur, daging, sayur, udang..._ Naruto mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan. Tangannya dengan gesit mencuci dan meotong bahan masakan. Bersyukulah bumbu masakannya telah tersedia dalam bentuk _instant_ sehingga Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot mengolah dan membuat bumbu sendiri.

Naruto kembali menatap jam yang menempel di dinding dapur yang kini menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Ia merapihkan mangkok dan piring yang telah berisi makanan buatannya di meja makan. Ia membuat _tamagoyaki_ , nasi kari, _tempura_ dan _teriyaki_.

Ia mendaratkan pantatnya di meja makan dan membiarkan pipinya menempel pada meja makan. Naruto sangat bersyukur ia dapat mempersiapkan makan makam sebelum Sasuke pulang ke rumah.

Ia lelah, seharusnya ia menanyakan kapan Sasuke akan pulang kepada Itachi. Jika tahu adiknya itu akan pulang selarut malam ini, dirinya bisa bersantai-santai terlebih dahulu. Dirinya pasti tidak akan berkerja seperti orang yang sedang dikejar seekor harimau!

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah ruang tamu. Ia sampai lupa menyalakan listrik seluruh rumah kecuali dapur. Wanita bermbut pirang ke emasan itu mematung saat lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala.

Di dekat pintu masuk rumah ini nampak seorang laki-laki dewasa berperawakan tinggi. Kulitnya seputih porselin. Hidungnya mancung dan rahangnya tegas. Mata sekelam malamnya menatap Naruto dengan ketidaksukaan secara terang-terangan. "Siapa kau?"

 **~ TBC ~**

 **A/N** _ **again**_ **:**

Huuuaahhhh! Akhirnya ini fict selesai juga, udah gatel banget ini tangan pengen nyelesein fict ini -_-... bayangkan saja, ini fict mulai di ketik tanggal 19 Juli 2014 **=(BACA : DUA RIBU EMPAT BELAS!)**

 **Sekarang tahun 2016** -_- astaga, bagaimana Ryn nggak gatel coba, **ini fict dibuat tahun 2014 baru selesai 2016 dan itu baru 1 chapter :v awkawakwawkawk... I am hebat xD**

Ngomong2, Ryn minta maaf ya kalo begitu banyak part yang di skip / dipercepat, soalnya Ryn emg pengen chap 1 ini cepet beres :'( maaf kalo bikin readers kecewa #cry

Padahal rencana awal chapter 1 ini cman 2k, tapi kok... bisa nyampe 4k ya? xD LoL, tapi fict yg lainnya juga bakalan dilanjut kok, hhe hhe... sabar ya ...

Silakan _review_ , kritik dan saran yang membangun Ryn tunggu, (:

 **...~"** _ **Thank You For Reading**_ **"~...**

 _ **Review**_ **?**


	2. Pekerjaan diantara Hidup dan Mati!

_**A/N :**_

 _ **Big thanks for your reviews, favs and folls at the previous chapter, I really appreciate it! :* *kiss***_

 _ **Can't mention one by one, 'cuz it's too many, sorry! :)**_

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah ruang tamu. Ia sampai lupa menyalakan listrik seluruh rumah kecuali dapur. Wanita bermbut pirang keemasan itu mematung saat lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala.

Di dekat pintu masuk rumah ini nampak seorang laki-laki dewasa berperawakan tinggi. Kulitnya seputih porselin. Hidungnya mancung dan rahangnya tegas. Mata sekelam malamnya menatap Naruto dengan ketidaksukaan secara terang-terangan. "Siapa kau?"

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Story By**_ **.**

 **Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

 _ **Pairing**_ **:**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 _ **Rate**_ **:**

 _ **Mature**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Drama and Romance**_

 _ **Warn :**_

 _ **Gender Bender, Out of Character, Alternative Univers, Strong Language, Typos, Ide pasaran etc.**_

 **WAJIB DIBACA** _ **:**_

 **Ngomong-ngomong, ini** _ **fict**_ **terinspirasi** **dari** _ **fict**_ **milik** **AiForRish** **yang berjudul** _ **"Nanny For Sasuke"**_ **(hueee~~ ff-nya dihapus! *** _ **cry**_ ***) tapi tenang,** **tidak ada unsur** _ **plagiarism**_ **di** _ **fanfict**_ **Ryn** **:3**

 **Dari segi jalan cerita juga sudah berbeda jauh.** _ **So, just read and you'll understand**_ **di mana letak kesamaannya. Kalo ada yang mirip-mirip dikit maafin lhaa~ :3**

 **Ah, iya, apakah ada yang baca** _ **fict**_ **Tak Pernah Terpikir di sini? :/ Mungkin jika sekilas konfliknya hampir sama; soal hutang. Jika di TPT Naruto harus membayar hutang untuk biaya rumah sakit ibunya, maka di ff ini...?**

 **Tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Hhe hhe hhe...**

 **..~"** _ **Happy Reading "~..**_

Naruto memandangi seorang lelaki jangkung berambut aneh yang tengah menatap tajam padanya. Pria itu menatapnya galak seolah dirinya telah membuat kesalahan yang sangat tidak termaafkan. Aura ketidaksukaan menguar jelas dari kedua sisi lelaki yang diyakininya sebagai adik kandung Itachi—Sasuke.

"Apa—"

"Keluar dari rumahku!" Teriakan keras pria tersebut menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Wanita berambut pirang itu sedikit tersentak karena suaranya yang memekakan telinga. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto dengan air muka yang sangat cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

Naruto membeku di tempat, diam bak seonggok batu. Ia hanya bisa menatap bagaimana lelaki itu selangkah demi selangkah mulai mendekat padanya. Pria itu mengeluarkan aura yang seolah dapat membunuhnya detik ini juga. Semakin lelaki itu mendekat semakin Naruto merasa dirinya sangat kecil... begitu kecil hingga mungkin lelaki itu bisa menginjaknya bak menginjak seekor kecoa yang tak berarti.

"Akh!" Naruto merintih kesakitan saat lelaki itu menarik tangan kanannya secara kasar. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman pria tersebut secepat yang ia bisa. Tangan kirinya begitu sakit dan perih. Ia bahkan dapat melihat tangan di sekitar cengkramannya memerah ditambah Sasuke yang menyeretnya secara paksa.

"Enyah dari rumahku!" Sasuke mendorong keluar wanita berambut pirang tersebut dari rumahnya. Naruto tersungkur di lantai dan meringgis kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang membentur lantai dengan keras.

Belum sempat Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sang pelaku, pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya tertutup dengan brutal hingga menimbulkan sebuah debaman yang sangat keras. Naruto menatap pintu di hadapannya tidak percaya. Untung saja Naruto tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, jika saja dia punya, mungkin detik itu pula ia akan terbang ke surga.

Wanita berambut pirang tersebut mendudukan dirinya. Ia memegangi bahu sebelah kirinya dan meringgis ngilu. Rasa sakit menjalar cepat keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin tidak ada tulangnya yang patah karena dorongan kuat sang Uchiha-berengsek-sialan-Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak saat mendengar pintu kediaman Uchiha itu terbuka kembali dan beberapa pakaian menghujani dirinya, "Bawalah sampah ini bersamamu! Pelacur!" Sasuke melempar sejumput pakaian dan melemparkannya tepat pada wajah Naruto. Itu semua adalah pakaiannya.

"Segeralah pergi! Dasar manusia hina!" Sasuke menendang koper kosong milik Naruto dan membanting pintunya. Sebuah bunyi klik terdengar menandakan bahwa Sasuke telah mengunci pintu rumahnya. Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Wajahnya merah semerah tomat karena marah dan kesal yang tertahan. Kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak bak sebuah bom waktu. Sudah cukup semua penghinaan yang ia dapatkan dari lelaki berengsek sialan itu!

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memunguti seluruh pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memasukannya ke dalam koper. Ia meresletingkan kopernya dan berjalan menjauh. Naruto berhenti saat ia sampai pada pagar kediaman Sasuke. Ia mencengkram pagar rumah Sasuke erat sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah dan berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu masuk kediaman si Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke membeku. Ia tidak melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju anak tangga selanjutnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya. Sasuke memandang tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sebuah koper baru saja mendarat di dalam rumahnya dengan pecahan kaca dan serpihan kayu berserakan di sekitar koper tersebut dan meninggalkan jendela di samping pintu masuk rumahnya berlubang dan rusak.

 _Apa yang wanita itu lakukan?! Berani sekali dia merusak rumahku!_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya yang suram kini terlihat semakin suram. Sasuke berbalik arah dan berjalan menuruni tangga yang baru saja ia naiki setengahnya. Ia melempakan tas kerjanya ke sembarang arah. Kemarahannya sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi! Ia benar-benar marah sekali saat ini!

Nafasnya naik turun karena menahan rasa marah yang belum tersalurkan. Sasuke membuka kunci dan pintu rumahnya dengan rasa tidak sabar. Belum sempat ia melontarkan teriakan kemarahannya pada wanita yang telah berani merusak jendelanya, Naruto mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan berlari menerobos masuk.

Naruto mengambil kopernya yang tergeletak dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari pintu masuk. Sasuke mamandang punggung wanita itu dengan seluruh kebencian yang ada dalam dirinya. Naruto berhenti berlari dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. Nafasnya memburu dan menatap nyalang pada lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk yang juga tengah memandanginya kesal.

"Kau..." Tatapan tajam Sasuke tidak menghilang barang sedetikpun saat ia berjalan menuju wanita yang kini berdiri di tengah ruang tamu. Naruto memasang posisi siaga bersama kopernya—bersiap untuk menantang sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai Naruto yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Belum sempat tangan Sasuke menggapai Naruto untuk menyeret dan menendangnya keluar kembali, Naruto mengayunkan kopernya sekuat tenaga untuk menghalau Sasuke dan sukses membanting sisi kanan tubuh Sasuke yang hampir saja membuat pria itu jatuh mencium lantai.

Bak minyak yang tersulut api, amarah Sasuke semakin memuncak. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan galaknya. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, Naruto dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana lelaki itu memandangnya—memandangnya bak ia adalah sebuah hama yang harus segera dilenyapkan. Naruto dapat merasakan jika tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena tatapan lelaki itu. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kopernya, bersiap jika Sasuke kembali melakukan hal yang lain untuk menendangnya keluar.

"Wanita sialan! Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tindakan penganiayan padaku!" Urat-urat di kening Sasuke nampak berkedut dan bermunculan. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya! Dia menghancurkan jendelanya dan sekarang ia berani memukulnya dengan koper sialan itu! Besar juga nyali wanita itu!

Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk. Ia mencengkram pegangan kopernya semakin erat. Rasanya kepalanya akan meledak saat ini juga. Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang tak kalah tajam, "Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Aku juga bisa saja melaporkanmu _Teme_ -pantat-ayam!" Ia berteriak begitu keras karena marah dan tidak lupa menunjukan lengan kirinya yang lebam dan sedikit lecet karena terbentur lantai dengan sangat keras.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Sudut bibirnya berkedut. Entah apa yang membuatnya tambah kesal, wanita itu yang mengancam balik dirinya atau dia yang berani mengejek gaya rambutnya.

Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, "Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini!" Ia tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan ladang uangnya hilang begitu saja.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia bisa merasakan jika semua pembuluh darahnya akan pecah jika berlama-lama berhadapan dengan wanita gila di hadapannya. Tatapan tajamnya belum mau beranjak dari Naruto. Sasuke merogo sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_. Ia menekan tombol _dial_ otomatis lalu menempelkan _handphone_ -nya di telinga—menunggu orang di seberang sana mengangkatnya.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Siapa gerangankah yang ditelponnya? Apa ia benar-benar akan menelpon polisi untuk menahan dan memenjarakannya? Naruto berharap-harap cemas. Kini Naruto mengerti kenapa ia digaji sangat tinggi, itu semua karena ia harus berhadapan dengan hewan buas seperti Sasuke—setiap hari! Ternyata perkerjaan ini mempertaruhkan keselamatan nyawanya!

Itachi menatap berkas yang berada di tanganya. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi. Ia mempelajari _file_ tersebut dengan saksama hingga akhirnya bunyi telpon genggam yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk menginterupsi. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda berbunyi yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Itachi menyimpan berkasnya di atas meja dan dengan rasa enggan Itachi ngambil telponnya. Alisnya sedikit bertautan saat membaca nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau dan menempelkan _handphone_ pada telinganya. Belum sempat ia menyapa sang penelpon, orang di seberang sana menyelanya.

"Bawa pergi wanita sialan itu." Lontaran orang di seberang sana sukses membuat Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya namun segera terganti dengan sebuah seringai yang terlukis antik di bibirnya saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud adik kesangannya itu.

Itachi memainkan tangannya dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_ dan tanpa waktu lama, Itachi dapat mengakses sebuah CCTV. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat dua orang yang berdiri saling berhadapan melalui layar laptopnya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanggapan Itachi malah membuat urat-urat kemarahnnya semakin banyak bermunculan di kepala Sasuke.

"Persetan! Enyahkan dia dari hadapanku!"

Itachi terkekeh mendengar permintaan yang tak lazim dari adiknya itu, "Nah, kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri seperti yang kau lakukan seperti biasanya?"

Gigi pria berambut bak pantat ayam itu bergemeletuk. Tangannya mencengkram ponselnya dengan kesal, "Kenapa kau memintaku? Apa kau tidak bisa mengusirnya?" perkataan Itachi menohoknya.

"Wah, sayang sekali jika kau tidak bisa mengusirnya." Senyum sembringah sang putra sulung Uchiha enggan beranjak. Ia terkekeh kecil, "Selamat bersenang-senang, _Otouto_." Dengan begitu ia mengakhiri perbincangannya. Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya dan melanjutkan menonton siaran langsung antara adiknya dan Naruto dengan rasa antusias yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan. _Menarik sekali._

Sasuke memandangi layar ponselnya tidak percaya. Ternyata meminta bantuan pada Itach- _idiot_ yang merupakan pelaku utama yang mengiriminya wanita gila di hadapannya ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Ia kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Naruto. Yang ditatap kembali bersiaga dengan tuan kopernya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Otaknya yang jenius tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi wanita di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, "Lakukan sesukamu." Sasuke berbalik dan berlalu pergi ke lantai dua.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai saat Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi olehnya. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas. Ia menghela nafas lega. Beban seberat jutaan ton yang semula ia tanggung kini telah menghilang. Lega sekali rasanya bahwa Sasuke tidak menelpon polisi untuk memenjarakannya! Naruto benar-benar bersyukur, sebab yang tadi itu bisa saja membunuhnya!

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruang tamu. Naruto berdiri dan bercagak pinggang sembari melihat hasil karyanya pada jendela yang kini pecah. Ia ber- _sweat-drop_ ria saat mengetahui betapa berantakannya ruangan tersebut dan jangan lupakan bahwa semua itu sebabkan olehnya.

Olehnya?

Oi, enak saja. Jika Sasuke tidak melemparnya keluar dan menghinanya, ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak adil rasanya jika hanya menyalahkannya! Ini semua tidak seratus persen murni karena kesalahannya. Naruto menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Si pantat ayam itu juga turut andil!

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu masuk yang masih terbuka. Menutup lalu kemudian menguncinya. Manik sebiru lautannya beralih pada jendela berlubang di samping pintu masuk. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Memperbaikinya kah? Tapi dirinya bukan tukang kayu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada jendela tersebut. Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Baiklah, ini salah. Ini salahnya. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan menutup tirai jendela. Ia akan memanggil tukang kayu besok pagi.

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai dua. Naruto menyambar kopernya dan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai selanjutnya. Sekarang, tinggal menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya di hari pertama bekerja—mengajari Sasuke agar bisa mencintai lawan jenis.

Naruto memandangi pintu kamar Sasuke dengan ekspresi tegang. Ia menyimpan kopernya di samping pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia menghirup nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan—mencoba mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya yang ada. Ia tengah mempersiapkan mentalnya, sebab ia harus berhadapan kembali dengan manusia ayam yang teramat buas yang berada di balik pintu di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di kamar Sasuke sedikit gelap karena tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Yang menjadi penerangan di kamarnya hanya sinar rembulan. Cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela dan pintu menuju balkon yang terbuka lebar, membuat kamarnya memiliki penerangan yang cukup. Tirai berwarna putih yang menghiasi pintu dan jendela menari tersapu angin.

Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tidak sabar dan melemparkan kemeja putih yang sempat ia pakai ke sembarang arah—membuat badan bagian atasnya bertelanjang ria. Sasuke meraih gelas dan mengambil sebuah botol anggur dari dalam bufet lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang ada pada genggaman tangannya. Menyimpan kembali botol tersebut dan berjalan santai menuju balkoni. Ia menegak anggurnya sembari memandangi langit malam dengan bosan dan tanpa gairah.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut _raven_ -nya dengan lembut. Gelapnya malam membuat sosok Sasuke terlihat begitu kontras. Sasuke menurunkan gelasnya dan melirik pintu kamarnya melalui ekor matanya sebelum kembali memandangi langit malam yang bertabur indahnya bintang—mengabaikan ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Sebuah pikiran 'nanti juga dia menyerah dan pergi' melintas di kepalanya. Membuat Sasuke semakin yakin untuk mengabaikan wanita gila yang hampir membuatnya gila juga. Namun, semakin lama Sasuke mengabaikannya, semakin keras pula ketukannya. Begitu mengganggu hingga urat-urat kesalnya bermunculan kembali dan amarahnya mulai naik ke kepalanya bak air yang tengah mendidih.

 _Ini gila!_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. Ketukan di pintu yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat kemarahannya semakin berlipat-lipat. _Apa lagi yang wanita gila itu inginkan?!_ Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Ia memandang pintu kamarnya yang tengah diketuk dari luar dengan tatapan tajam andalannya.

Sasuke menyimpan gelas anggurnya di meja saat ia berjalan melewatinya. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kesal, "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?!" Sembur Sasuke tepat saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia berbicara dengan suara yang setengah berteriak.

Naruto yang diteriaki tentu saja tidak terima. Ia membalas tatapan tajam pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam dengan senang hati, "Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Sasuke mencemooh wanita di hadapannya. Berani sekali dia memerintahnya, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa sehingga Sasuke harus menuruti setiap kemauannya!

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada jendela itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan kesal dan tak sabar. Ia tidak menyukai sikap arogan pria bajingan yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya padaku? Kenapa tidak kau perbaiki sendiri, _Dobe_! Kau sendiri yang merusaknya!"

Jawaban sang Uchiha benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali, ia bahkan semakin kesal. Tatapan tajamnya masih bertahan di sana, "Jika aku bisa aku tak akan meminta pendapatmu, _Teme_! Lagipula jika kau tidak mengusirku keluar aku tidak akan memecahkan jendela untuk membuatmu membukakan pintu!"

Emosi kemarahan Sasuke semakin bergolak. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia hanya ingin sendirian saat ini! Kenapa wanita gila di hadapannya ini tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian?! Ia sangat lelah!

Sasuke membalikan badannya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Ia berjalan menuju meja kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia meraih ponselnya, mencari kontak seseorang lalu menelponnya. Oh, _Kami-sama_... Sasuke hanya ingin wanita itu segera enyah dari hadapannya!

Tanpa menunggu lama, orang yang ditelpon berbicara di seberang sana. Ia membalikkan badannya dan tidak lupa memicingkan matanya tajam saat tahu wanita yang beberapa saat lalu berada di depan pintu kini telah berada di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke menyandarkan badannya pada meja tersebut dan masih saja menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sengit, "Jendela rumahku baru saja dirusak oleh hewan ganas peliharaan kakakku." mata Naruto melotot marah saat mendengar bagaimana Sasuke menyebutnya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit ketatkan penjagaan di sekitar rumahku? Itu blok D-4 kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Hn." Dengan begitu Sasuke mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan penjaga keamanan kompleks perumahan tempatnya tinggal.

"Kau puas? Sekarang enyah dari hadapanku!" Sasuke tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidasinya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak menyukai keberadaan wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk kamarnya.

Naruto meraih pintu dan menutupnya dari dalam lalu menguncinya. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk kembali membalas tatapan tajam adik kandung Itachi, "Aku menolak."

Sasuke berdiri dari posisi bersandarnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa akan pecah. Selain gila dan nekad, wanita yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya itu egois dan keras kepala. Cukup sudah. Kesabarannya telah habis!

Jantung Naruto berdegup tak karuan saat Sasuke berjalan cepat mendekatinya dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan kemarahan. Naruto bergerak mundur setiap kali Sasuke mendekat padanya—berharap bisa menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Langkah Naruto terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak pintu. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa ajalnya hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Naruto tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Sasuke benar-benar muak!

Naruto menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat tangan kanan Sasuke menyambar dan menarik sejumput rambutnya kasar. Beberapa tetes air mata menyeruak keluar dari kedua sudut mata Naruto, "Kau benar-benar membuatku muak."

Naruto mengeratkan giginya—membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tak ada lagi teriakan yang keluar. Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Ia benar-benar merasakan sakit yang tak tertahankan di kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan jambakan Sasuke. Nihil, tak semilipun jambakan Sasuke pada rambutnya mengendor. Naruto memejamkan maniknya. Air mata Naruto mengalir semakin deras.

 _Kami-sama... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini sakit sekali..._

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka lebar dan begitu kaget saat mendengar suara kunci kamar yang terbuka. Apa Sasuke akan menendangnya keluar kembali?

 _Tidak!_

 _Bukan seperti ini!_

Secara refleks Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menendangnya. Cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada rambutnya terlepas. Sasuke terjungkal tidak jauh dari Naruto dan mulai berguling-guling tak karuan sambil meringgis kesakitan. Naruto merosot jatuh terduduk. Nafasnya memburu. Ia baru saja selamat dari maut. Pikirannya berkelana jauh.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Bekas jambakan Sasuke pada rambutnya masih terasa begitu sakit. Jika saja dibiarkan terlalu lama, ia sangat yakin, mungkin saja kulit kepalanya akan terlepas. Naruto segera menghapus lelehan air mata yang turun melalui kedua pipinya.

"Benari sekali kau!" Desis Sasuke marah sambil menatapnya tajam. Ia memegangi sesuatu yang ada di antara selangkangannya.

Naruto menatap seekor ayam yang tengah meringgis kesakitan di hadapannya dengan datar. Ia memejamkan kembali matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Itu salahmu."

Sebuah perempatan kembali muncul di kening Sasuke. Amarahnya mulai naik kembali. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran 'wanita selalu benar' yang dikatakan oleh teman Sasuke melintas di kepalanya. _Apa-apaan wanita ini?!_ Apa dia pikir dia itu wanita absolut yang selalu benar? Tatapan tajam Sasuke bertemu dengan tatapan datar milik wanita yang kini terduduk sambil bersandar di pintu. Sasuke berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya membuang muka.

Naruto mengelap keringat dingin yang ada di keningnya. Naruto kini mulai ragu. Haruskah ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya ini? Belum genap satu hari ia bekerja di sini namun nyawanya telah terancam sebanyak dua kali! Naruto mencoba menormalkan kembali nafasnya. Ini sama saja dengan bekerja diantara garis perbatasan hidup dan mati.

Memikirkan banyaknya pekerja yang bekerja untuk memberi makan atau membersihkan kandang buaya, singa juga hewan buas lainnya membuktikan bahwa perkerjaan di kebun binatang itu sama sekali tidak ada seramnya jika dibandingkan dengan bekerja di sini.

' _Semoga beruntung, Naruto.'_ Perkataan Itachi sebelum pergi dan meninggalkannya di rumah ini kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia sekarang mengerti mengapa Itachi berkata demikian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening. Hanya suara tirai jendela yang tertiup angin yang terdengar. Cahaya bulan menerangi gelapnya kamar yang gelap itu. Naruto masih terduduk dan bersandar pada pintu masuk. Sasuke meringkuk di lantai dengan posisi miring memunggungi Naruto. Beberapa puluh menit telah berlalu namun tak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk memecah keheningan dan masih berkutat sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang kini mendudukan dirinya dengan datar. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana caranya agar dapat menendang keluar wanita berambut pirang itu. Dikasari sekalipun nampaknya tidak mempan, malah dirinya yang terkena imbas dari sikap kasar yang dibuatnya. Sasuke berdiri dan berkata dengan nada rendah, "Dengar, _Dobe_. Aku lelah bisakah ka—"

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah, hah?!" Naruto berdiri dan duduknya dan mamandang punggung jangkung Sasuke dengan kesal.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sepasang manik sebiru lautan milik wanita edan di hadapannya sedikit memerah yang nampaknya karena menahan marah, "Pekerjaanmu hanya duduk diam di atas kursi saja, kan?!" Naruto bercagak pinggang.

"Jelas sekali berbeda denganku!" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Aku harus membersihkan seluruh isi rumah ini! Aku harus mencuci bajumu! Aku harus mencuci piring! Aku melakukan segalanya sendirian! Aku bahkan telah bersusah payah memasak untukmu! Tapi kau bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali! Sekarang apa kau bisa bayangkan Tuan- _Teme_ -Uchiha siapa yang lebih lelah di sini?!" Nafas Naruto terputus-putus karena telah mengerahkan semua rasa kesalnya lewat teriakan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandangi wanita yang kini bercagak pinggang tak jauh dari hadapannya sedikit tidak percaya. Apa yang kira-kira ada di dalam kepala wanita itu saat ini? Sasuke telah membuang harga dirinya dengan merendahkan suaranya saat berbicara padanya. Namun sekarang, malah ia yang mendapatkan bentakan!

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan putus asa. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan—mencoba agar tidak tersulut emosi kembali. Bahkan hanya dengan berdebat dengannya saja, semua energi yang tersisa di tubuh Sasuke serasa terkuras habis. _Kami-sama... bolehkan aku mati sekarang?_

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wanita yang sukses membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Langit malam yang gelap nan dingin bertemu dengan hangat dan cerahnya langit musim panas. Sasuke menatapnya dalam dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya, "Lakukan sesukamu." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Naruto.

Sasuke menyambar gelas anggur yang ia tinggalkan di meja tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju balkoni. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. _Apa?_ Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kepala ayamnya. Apa ia menendang burung miliknya terlalu keras sehingga mempengaruhi kerja otaknya? Naruto menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya, "Kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk mengajarkanmu agar kau bisa kembali ke jalan yang lurus; yaitu bisa menyukai lawan jenis."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Naruto melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. _Idih_ , enggan sekali ia jika harus secara terang-terangan memperhatikannya. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh! Bak sebuah gas yang terpercik sebuah bara api, emosi Naruto kembali naik saat melihat orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara kini tengah menyesap minuman anggurnya dengan khidmat sambil menatap langit malam dan tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

Naruto mencengkram sofa yang tengah ia duduki sebagai pelampiasan. Manik sebiru lautan itu melotot memandang seorang manusia ayam yang tengah berdiri di balkoni. Memandangnya bak ia dapat menelan Sasuke hidup-hidup. _Apa-apaan lelaki ayam itu?! Apa dia tuli atau pura-pura tuli? Dia pikir aku sedang berbicara dengan tembok?!_

Berada di sekitar Sasuke benar-benar membuat aramahnya selalu tersulut! Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan memegangi kepala yang terasa berat. Jika terus-terusan seperti ia bisa menjadi seorang nenek di usianya yang masih muda.

Setelah dapat mengendalikan emosi dan mendinginkan kepalanya, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan mencoba untuk menyamankan diri. Pria itu enggan menanggapinya—sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak suka dan tidak menganggapnya ada. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, jadi... sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Ia memijit-mijit keningnya. Berharap rasa sakitnya dapat berkurang. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia bingung karena tak ada satupun ide yang lewat di kepalanya. _Ini... sulit..._

Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya dan ia sedikit terkejut ternyata Sasuke tidak mengenakan pakaian alias _topless_! Pipinya sedikit memerah saat melihat bagaimana cahaya bulan menyirami tubuhnya yang bak porselin tersebut. Rambutnya yang berwarna _raven_ itu menari pelan karena tersapu oleh angin.

Otot-otot yang kekar itu benar-benar membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil namun bisa dikatakan pas dengan ukuran tubuh Sasuke. Naruto jadi penasaran bagaimana tubuh telanjang bagian depan milik Sasuke. _Six-pack_ kah? _Eight-pack_ kah?

Saat ini ia hanya dapat melihat tubuh telanjang bagian belakangnya saja. Namun, tanpa melihat bagian depannya pun ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang sempurna! Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Sialnya lagi, kenapa wajahnya juga tampan?

 _Tampan_?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala untuk menghapuskan fantasi tentang pria ayam sialan yang hampir membuat kulit kepalanya lepas. _Ini bukan saatnya untuk terkesima padanya!_ Ia harus memikirkan cara agar bisa mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Naruto menyerah untuk berpikir. Otak tak bergunanya tidak mau mengeluarkan ide brilian untuknya. Sepertinya Ia hanya akan menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke saja. Kira-kira kapan hal itu akan terjadi? Apakan seribu tahun kemudian? Naruto _sweat-drop_ memikirkannya. Ia mungkin telah menjadi tulang-belulang saat itu terjadi.

Detik demi detik telah berlalu. Entah berapa lama ia duduk di sofa ini. Pantatnya sudah sangat panas. Naruto bahkan sangat yakin bahwa sofa yang didudukinya itu mungkin telah berlubang karena pantatnya yang telah memanas sepanas bara api. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia tidak tahu telah berapa jam ia menunggu Sasuke meresponnya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada dinding hingga ia menemukan sebuah jam yang sedang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Itu berarti ia telah menunggu Sasuke selama tiga jam lebih. Bahkan menunggu antrian untuk mendapatkan sembako gratis tidaklah selama ini. Apa ia benar-benar harus menunggu sampai kiamat datang?

 _Ahh... Kami-sama..._

Sikut Naruto bertumpu pada pegangan kursi dan telapak tangannya menangkup sebelah pipinya. Ia melirik kembali Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Sasuke bisa menghabiskan waktu berdiri di sana sambil minum anggur dengan tubuh yang setengah telanjang.

Kira-kira apa yang ada di dalam kepala ayamnya itu? Apa dia tidak takut terkena angin duduk yang bisa membunuhnya seketika? Hmm... atau mungkin dia memang sedang mencari mati? Bahkan untuk menertawakan kelakuan bodoh Sasuke dirinyapun sudah tak punya sanggup. Ia sangat mengantuk saat ini. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke benar-benar tega padanya.

Sasuke menyesap anggur di gelasnya. Ia menurunkan gelasnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada anggur dalam gelasnya yang hanya tinggal setengah, "Jadi, bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Kedua alis Naruto berkerut mendengar cuitan suara Sasuke. Naruto menggerakan badannya untuk menghadap Sasuke yang masih enggan beranjak dari balkoni. Uchiha-bajingan-Sasuke berbicara padanya? Apa ini sebuah keajaiban dunia? Sepertinya ia harus menelpon perwakilan Guinness World Records untuk mencatatkan ini dalam sejarah!

Naruto memandangi punggung telanjang Sasuke dengan takjum—ingat, ini bukan takjub karena ia melihat punggung seksi Sasuke melainkan takjub karena Sasuke mau berbicara padanya! Ya, meskipun itu memerlukan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menanggapinya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa yang juga tengah memandanginya. Gelas berisikan anggur yang semula akan ia tegak menggantung di udara saat sepasang manik _sapphire_ jernih yang nampak bercahaya dalam kegelapan itu mencuri perhatiannya. Sasuke berdecih kesal dan menegak anggurnya.

Pipi Naruto sedikit memerah saat kedua maniknya _auto-focus_ pada otot _eight-pack_ milik Sasuke. Hah? Eh! Naruto kembali pada posisi duduk awalnya. _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._ Ini bukan saatnya ia _fans-girling_ pada pria sialan itu! Naruto memegangi kepalanya tidak mengerti. Mengapa lelaki seberengsek Sasuke memiliki wajah yang tampan? Rasanya tidak adil. Naruto jadi merasa kasihan kepada lelaki berwajah pas-pasan namun berhati mulia di luar sana!

Naruto menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Tidak! Ini bukan saatnya membahas hal yang seperti itu! Ia harus profesional! Sasuke telah mau berbicara padanya dan itu adalah sebuah kesempatan emas. Ia tidak boleh mengacaukannya. Karena sedikit saja kesalahan, uang juta yen miliknya bisa terbang melayang.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku akan mengajarimu dari nol dan memulainya selangkah demi selangkah."

Sasuke menurunkan gelasnya, "Kau pikir itu akan berhasil."

Naruto menggedikkan kedua bahunya, "Berhasil atau tidaknya itu tergantung pada keinginanmu sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menanggapi perkataan wanita berambut pirang tersebut, "Jadi, pelajaran apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Anggaplah kita berdua belum pernah saling bertemu dan dekatilah aku." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa rasanya terdengar begitu mudah. Begitu mudah hingga siswa taman kanak-kanak juga bisa melakukannya. Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sofa tempat duduk Naruto. Tangan kirinya bersemayam dalam saku sedangkan tangan kanannya memegangi gelas anggurnya. Kedua manik itu silih pandang saat Sasuke berhenti tidak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki oleh Naruto, "Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

Naruto memandang lekat-lekat Sasuke sebelum akhirnya membuang muka, "Silakan."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. Salah satu kakinya bertumpu pada kakinya yang lain, "Namaku Sasuke, siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

"Jadi... apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sudut bibir Naruto sedikit terangkat mendengar Sasuke yang mencoba membuka sebuah percakapan. Sasuke bukan tipe yang mudah untuk menuruti semua perkataannya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba menurutinya dengan mudah?

Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat wanita di sampingnya tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto mendengus geli. Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin segera menyingkirkannya dari hadapannya, kan?

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan datar, "Kau melakukannya terlalu baik."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Hanya cara ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengenyahkanmu dari hadapanku, 'kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada meremeh. Seringainya belum hilang. Ia menegak kembali anggurnya.

Naruto bungkam. Ia masih menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Ia telah memegang kendali kepalanya agar tetap dingin. Ia tidak mau emosinya tersulut dengan mudah hanya karena cemoohan Sasuke.

Naruto melangkah dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah duduk sambil bertumpang kaki. Seringai di bibir Sasuke enggan beranjak. Naruto mencondongkan badannya pada pria di hadapannya lalu mencengkram gelas berisi anggur yang baru saja akan ditegaknya—mencegah Sasuke meminum anggurnya.

Seketika itu seringai di bibir Sasuke lenyap. Kedua mata hitam legamnya menajam menatap manik berwarna biru langit yang datar dan dingin di hadapannya, "Ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat." Naruto mengambil gelas tersebut dan menegakkan dirinya.

Naruto menegak anggur tersebut, "Tak perduli seberapa kasar ataupun tajamnya kata-katamu padaku, aku **tidak akan pernah** meninggalkan rumah ini sampai aku mendapatkan apa yang ingin ku dapatkan." Naruto menyodorkan gelas anggur yang hampir habis pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar perkataan wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya dan mengambil gelas anggurnya. Dengan begitu Naruto melenggang pergi menuju pintu keluar kamar. Ia melirik kepergian Naruto dari ekor matanya. Naruto membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dan menghilang sesaat saat pintu tersebut tertutup.

Sasuke memutar gelas anggurnya hingga ia bertemu dengan lipstik berwarna _peach_ yang tertinggal di gelasnya. Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat sepenuhnya—Ia menyeringai lebar dengan penuh kepuasan. Wanita itu baru saja menantangnya!

Ia menempelkan lipstik yang terdapat pada gelas tepat pada bibirnya dan menegak sisa anggur dalam gelas hingga tak tersisa. Ia menurunkan gelasnya, "Menarik."

 **~ TBC ~**

 **A/N :**

Yoshaaa~~

Sudah satu tahun berlalu minna! XD

Walau bagaimanapun kalian harus berterima kasih padaku karena lanjutan fict ini tidak dibuat selama 2 tahun seperti chapter satu dan juga ini satu tahun lebih cepet lho apdetnya XD Shurorororo...

Sebenernya Ryn sendiri udah nggak inget buat lanjut ff ...

Cumaaaan, waktu itu kebetulan lagi cek e-mail dan muncullah review dan juga PM dari para pembaca...

Ryn sampe terharu bacanya, lalu... pada tanggal 27 Mei 2017, akhirnya nyoba buka file 'Make Me Love You' yang ternyata belum di lanjutin sama sekali XD... dan karena terpacu oleh PM dan review dari para readers akhirnya di buatlah chapter dua M2LY ini... Meskipun Ryn nggak bales chat atto review kalian, tapi Ryn baca kok! Dan Ryn terhuraaa tekayiiii :(

Ryn mencatat tanggal Ryn lanjutin fict ini yaitu tanggal : 27/5, 28/5, 29/5, 2/6, 3/6, 7/6, 8/6, 14/6 dan terakhir adalah tanggal 15/6. Yep. Ryn menyelesaikan fict ini sekitar 9 hari an XD karena emang lagi semangat dan yang satu tahun itu Ryn cuman males-malesan gulingan-gulingan di kasur sambil nontonin **DOKTER BEDAH KEMATIAN** beraksi XD yep. Betul! Dia adalah si ganteng **TRAFALGAR LAW** , yohohohohoo...

Untuk chapter tiganya...? Kapan yah? Satu tahun kah? Tiga tahun kah? Atau...? Dere-shi shi shi... _who knows_ kapan bakalan lanjut. Mungkin kalo emang lagi niat ajah lanjut ff nya XD

Yang jelas jangan terlalu berharap bakalan dilanjut dengan cepet karena ya, taulah... Ryn orangnya suka males-malesan :v

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia menunggu apdetan dari author ngaret ini :( _***cry***_

 **...~"** _ **Thank You For Reading**_ **"~...**

 _ **Review**_ **?**


End file.
